


Evermore

by The_Magical_Meg_Marie



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Songfic, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Yancy - Freeform, a heist with markiplier 2, how the heck do i tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Magical_Meg_Marie/pseuds/The_Magical_Meg_Marie
Summary: Now I know they'll never leave meEven as they fade from viewYancy looks back at the moment when reader asked him to go with them. And he regrets his choice of staying in the prison.
Relationships: Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s for Millie! It’s totally inspired by her TikTok on the idea that this song was made for Yancy and Viewer/Reader. And I have to say I completely agree. A part of me wants to rewrite it though for a few of the different egos and make it different each time. I might do that...
> 
> And oopsies…first fanfic in a while and I just had to make it angsty. Heh, sorry. But hey, there’s a happy ending!
> 
> Word count: 1.4k
> 
> It’s my first time writing a gender neutral reader, so lemme know if I missed something and I’ll fix it right up. I’m also quite tempted to write a Darkiplier version of this if anyone’s interested…

I was the one who had it all  
I was the master of my fate  
I never needed anybody in my life  
I learned the truth too late

He had lured himself into delusion. As much as he loathed to admit, he knew, deep down, that it was true. Sure, life in the prison was easy peasy lemon squeezy. But it wasn’t until you arrived that he began to think otherwise. He began to question the life inside Happy Trails Penitentiary and began to wonder what amenities the outside world could hold. 

He knew that the outside world was difficult. Harder. Nothing out there would ever just be handed to you. You had to drive yourself as far as you possibly could to simply survive. It was so much easier in prison.

But you. You had been so eager to leave. To get back to HQ with that box of yours. To make sure that friend of yours was okay. 

Yancy still thought the guy was douchey. Just one of those faces, ya know?

I’ll never shake away the pain  
I close my eyes and they’re* still there  
I let them* steal into my melancholy heart  
It’s more than I can bear

Your face through the bars lingered in his mind for two weeks after he helped you with your jailbreak. You had asked him to come with you. You had wanted him to come with you.

Why? What on earth did you see in him. He was in prison for a reason, and you knew that. Him and the rest of the scumbags in Happy Trails belonged there. But somehow, in just that short while you had managed to destroy carefully built walls. Had made him question what he stood for. What he had led the other members of his little prison family to believe. Shattered years of unwavering complacency. 

Just because you cared. 

Now I know they’ll* never leave me  
Even as they* run away  
They* will still torment me  
Calm me, hurt me  
Move me, come what may  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I’ll fool myself, they’ll* walk right in  
And be with me for evermore

He had told you that he would maybe try for parole. And how visitation days were every third Sunday. In other words, today. 

So he sat and waited. He didn’t think you would show, but he wanted to be sure. A single visitor had trickled in and out throughout the day. But not you.

It was odd for him. Waiting like that. He didn’t have anyone to wait for. Very few of the self-named scumbags that resided there had anyone on the outside. And it was even rarer that they would visit. Tiny was really the only one who had a visitor regularly.

Your face through the bars flashed in his head. He should’ve gone with you. You had looked back at him as you walked away. If only for a moment, but it was enough.

Enough for regret to form.

I rage against the trials of love  
I curse the fading of the light

The day ended. No sign of you.

Now, his actions had not gone unnoticed by the other inmates. Jimmy and Bam-Bam had taken it upon themselves--well, been elected rather--to check in on their fearless leader.

“Ay, Yancy," Bam-Bam started, his voice slightly hesitant. "You alright? The rest of us noticed that you ain't exactly seeming like yourself." 

"Youses were concerned for me? Is thats it?" Yancy asked, already knowing the answer. He didn't even need to be looking to see that Jimmy was nodding in confirmation.

"You've seemed different since y/n left." Jimmy said. "Though why they left is still beyond me. I dunno why anyone would head back out there. Or how they left for that matter..."

That's right, Yancy thought to himself. He hadn't told any of the other inmates that he had helped you break out. But, then again. How you broke out wasn't even information he had trusted you with. Secrets had to stay secrets. And he wouldn't be their fearless leader if others had all the same information he had. The balance would be thrown off. 

"Yancy? Yancy!" Bam-Bam was talking to him. "Do ya need a doctor? I ain't ever seen you like this. Should I get the Warden?"

That was the last thing he needed. He shook himself out of his stupor. Might as well move on. Visitation hours were over anyways. Dinner would be soon.

He stood. "There's no need for the Warden. Youses are worried for nothin', I'm just tired. I ain't beens sleepin' right. That's all. It ain't gots nothin' to do with anythin' elses. Now, come on, let's get uses some dinner. Oughta be somethin' good tonight. It always tastes a bit better on Visitation day, don't it?"

Though they've* already flown beyond my reach  
They're* never out of sight  
Now I know they'll* never leave me  
Even as they* fade from view  
They* will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting in my lonely tower  
Waiting by an open door  
I'll fool myself, they'll* walk right in  
And as the long, long nights begin  
I'll think of all that might have been  
Waiting here for evermore

The nights were long. Another Visitation Day came and went. And no word from you. Yancy had gotten the paper the other day and there was an article from the museum offering a reward for the return of that box you had had. You were probably doing loads of heists now. Again the guy you had been with crossed his mind. Brief flickers of jealousy that had no business being present in his head.

He saw traces of it everywhere though. 

When they were standing in the yard during outside hours, he caught himself gazing at the fence.

His dreams, oddly enough, were where he found you the most. Just reliving that moment. His dreams saw his past self taking routes that his present self only wished he would've chanced...

"Come with me!" You said suddenly, not even sure why you offered. Something about Yancy had just grown on you.

"Me? Out there? With you?" In that moment it seemed laughable. You hardly even knew him. "I, uhm, I done a lotta bad things, and uh..." He shook his head as if to dislodge both the words he wanted to say and the emotions rolling through him. He gestured to the prison behind him. "This is home...for now anyway."

"You can't start a new home! A new life, Yancy!" You had stuck your own hand through the bars to grab his, to stop him from walking away. "The...agency I work for, the ones who sent me and Mark on the heist, they pay well and are always looking for more people. I could get you a job. Who knows, maybe they'd let us be partners. Stars know that you'd be a better partner than Mark was."

He stared at you through the bars as you laughed, your eyes shining, hair windswept, cheeks flushed. You were a free bird indeed.

"Come with me, Yancy. Please."

It was here that his subconscious changed the game. It was here that he imagined it differently. In the dream he took your hand and he ran so far from Happy Trails Penitentiary that they never found either of you. Like ghosts in the night you were both gone. Just him and you.

He pushed the thoughts aside every time. He was the one who said that he wanted to grow old in the penitentiary. He was the one who didn't want to be free. He was the one who thought that life behind bars was luxury and the outside world wasn't worth it. 

And yet, hope is a funny thing. 

So when a package came in the mail for him, he couldn't help but hope it was from you. It didn't have a return address on it. Actually, the only form of address on it simply said : Yancy, Happy Trails Penitentiary. 

Upon opening it, all he found was a scrap of fabric and a piece of paper.

A bandana and a note which read, 

Midnight. Be ready. 


End file.
